conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Southern African Armed Forces
2 August 2012 Alright, I need preferably Western military trainers to come down South to train my military. This is a long term project, so I'd like them to be contracted to the SA-AF and remain here on a permanent basis, at least until the SA-AF is ready to let them go. In addition to that, I'd like to buy any old Soviet-era tanks if anyone's selling. As long as they're cheap, I want them. Lemme know and we can take it IC with an article. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:12, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I can't help with land or sea forces, but, once again, my position in Africa is threatened. In exchange for an Air Forces base, you'll get training aircraft and pilot Pilot trainers and additional staff will rotate through the base quarterly, and an air force will be permanently stationed there. Hopefully this will be a lasting military partnership, because Huria is a bit shaky, and I don't want to put airmen in harms way.Woogers - talk ( ) 20:47, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Everett is willing to provide full training necessary for all of your branches and is willing to sell you arms. I don't have old crappy Soviet-era tanks but I have a ton of reserve American M-60 Patton tanks. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:55, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Both sound great. Woogers, I'd be happy to give you a base (one on the border will be great :D), just say where and we can work out an article for it. UP, I'd love those tanks if they come cheap ;) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:02, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Really can't offer much, but the United States will help with an sniper school and sniper training. That's about it, I can offer, as far as physical aide. Enclavehunter (talk) 21:25, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :: If the SAC is still interested, I'll create an article for the sniper school and training I proposed between the United States and SAC. Enclavehunter (talk) 22:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :: That will be great. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I created the page. Anything that I should fix. Enclavehunter (talk) 19:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, it should be SouthERN African Sniper School, to not confuse the Confederacy with South Africa. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:11, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. All the American nations can come as one task force or something. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Texas is willing to sell all former United States naval vessels under our control, provided you have the coin. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :That will be great, sell me the cheapest you got for as cheap as you can. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:33, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Why is everyone helping this rebel polity?! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) It's nothing personal, just a great business opportunity. For me anyways. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:01, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Bah! None can withstand the glorious might of Huria! >:D *twirts mustache* --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 01:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) It's basically one of the greatest business deals ever. A mostly underutilized natural resource source and tons of cheap labor for a few planes and a new city. Can't be beat. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC)